Sakura Road
This road is found in front of Sakurazaki Academy and contained as a level in Gal*Gun: Double Peace. There are two roads with a canal running through the middle. It has four rows of sakura trees (cherry blossom trees) on each side of both roads. On one side of this street is Sakurazaki Academy and on the opposite side is the park. There are two walk way bridges over the canal and a couple of stairs spaced throughout to allow lower canal access. There are also groups of five stepping stones across the canal. Episode 1.1 Sakura Road This is the first level of Gal*Gun: Double Peace. Houdai has to cross the canal and make it to the schoolyard. Indepth Guide Houdai starts out by looking around making sure it is safe to cross the street. He crosses the street only to be stopped by Maoko and Kazusa. A Mr. Happiness could be seen on the windshield of a car farther down the road. Megumi comes up the stairs, from the canal. She is a quick head shot. Houdai decides not to go that way and continues along towards the bridge. He spots Saori and Tsukasa running towards him across the bridge. At this point it is easier to target the Mr. Happiness, just make sure Tsukasa's head isn't in the way. Houdai turns right to see Hayari and Shiho coming down the steps from the park. Don't forget to nab that Mr. Happiness found at the backside of the parked car. He starts to go across the bridge when Sayoko and Yuri block his path. He turns around but Shizuka and Rikiko have cut him off. Without having any other choices he decides to jump down to the canal pathway below. He takes one more quick look at Sayoko and Yuri before quickly jumping down. Having escaped, he now has to decide whether to keep going straight through the canal or to climb the stairs to the right and possibly use the other bridge to get across to the school. Straight Houdai continues alongside the canal and decides to jump across the stepping stones. He stops directly in the middle as Otome, Hayari and Tsugumi come together in front of him. Wait until they all appear to maximize on the quick bonus. Right Houdai decides to take a right, leading him to a climb a flight of stairs... Warning! Quick Reference Guide +Zoom Quest; zoom in on 5 girl's faces #~ Maoko Nira . Kazusa Kuchiki #~ Megumi Tendou #~ Saori Fujiwara . Tsukasa Nishiguchi +Mr. Happiness on blue car #~ Hayari Kuse . Shiho Hoshizora +Mr. Happiness by blue car #--> Sayoko Kojika . Yuri Tsurugi #--> Shizuka Ninomiya . Rikiko Tanuka Straight #~ Otome Kurosawa . Hayari Kuse . Tsugumi Tachibana #~ Saki Takada . Riina Terumoto . Tsukasa Nishiguchi #~ Shiho Hoshizora . Kazusa Kuchiki +--> Student Handbook: Tsugumi Tachibana under bridge #~ Yuri Tsurugi . Kaho Akagi . Otome Kurosawa Right #--> Riina Terumoto . Junko Hitotsubach . Tsugumi Tachibana #--> Junko Hitotsubach . Tsugumi Tachibana #--> Riina Terumoto . Riko Kuroda +Student Handbook: Riina Terumoto in bushes #~ Neneko Kosugi #~ Tsugumi Tachibana . Junko Hitotsubach #~ Yuri Tsurugi . Otome Kurosawa . Kaho Akagi #~ Tsukasa Nishiguchi . Saori Fujiwara . Kazusa Kuchiki . Maoko Nira +Akiko Masami hiding behind pillar +Mr. Happiness on 5th pillar Warning! +Quest Item; L within the cardboard boxes #-- L Saori Fujiwara #-- M Megumi Tendou . Saki Takada #-- R Shiho Hoshizora . Akiko Masami #-- L Riina Terumoto . Kazusa Kuchiki . Tsugumi Tachibana #-- M Riko Kuroda . Neneko Kosugi #-- R Otome Kurosawa . L Shizuka Ninomiya . Rikiko Tanaka #-- M Sayoko Kojika #-- L Tsukasa Nishiguchi + ~Junko Hitotsubach . M Kaho Akagi + ~Maoko Nira . R Megumi Tendou + ~Hayari Kuse L Left - M Middle - R Right *~ denotes a stopped/stationary scene *--> denotes a moving scene *-- sequence pause during "Warning!" moments *+ denotes an extra note +Gym Uniform: Otome Kurosawa, Yuri Tsurugi, Kaho Akagi, +Swimsuit: Akiko Masami Category:Gal Gun Double Peace Locations